Elite goes NL
by Miekje1199
Summary: Edward laat Bella zwanger achter in het bos. Maar ze is niet alleen. Ze ontmoet een stel bijzondere vampiers.
1. 1 Gebroken harten en Nieuwe vampiers

**A/N: Heey iedereen, ik heb besloten om mijn engelse verhaal Elite ook in het nederlands te plaatsen. Ik hoop dat jullie het kunnen waarderen;)**

**Voor iedereen die via de twifanficts hyve hierop is gekomen, hier nog even de link voor het bericht, zadat er reacties geplaatst kunnen worden: .nl/forum/3785470/kASI/Elite_Engels_Nederlands/**

**groetjes Marieke**

**I don't own Twilight**

BPOV

Hij…hij… heeft me gewoon verlaten. Maar dat kan hij niet! Hij kan verliet me niet alleen. `Natuurlijk kan hij Bella, houdt hij niet van je!' Gilde een stem binnen mijn hoofd. Ik besliste na hem te lopen. Dus hier ben ik dan, verdwaalt in het bos. Ik struikelde over iets over maar ik stond niet op, het deed er niet toe. Niets anders deed ertoe naast het feit dat hij niet meer van me houdt en me heeft verlaten. Ik weet niet hoe lang ik daar lag, maar plotseling zei een stem boven mij: '' Bella?"

Het was een mooie vrouwelijke stem, toen ik omhoog keek, realiseerde ik waarom. Zij was een vampier, maar anders dan de Cull- hen. Zij was bleker dan elke andere vampier die ik ooit had gezien en haar ogen! Ze waren niet gouden of rood of zwart. Nee, het was net alsof elk oog een regenboog was en ze bekeken me met medelijden en begrip. Ze had lange blond haar en was mooier dan Rosalie-au dat doen pijn - De vampier zei opnieuw. `Bella? Wij moeten praten.' `Waarom vermoord je me niet gewoon, het doet er toch niet toe.' zei ik met een dode stem. Plotseling tilde een paar armen me op. `Omdat ik niet van mensenbloed houd en dit erg belangrijk is. ' Zei ze. Zij ging in een zachtere stem verder. ' Bella, hoe wilt je naar mijn huis gaan? Teleporteren of rennen? Als je rennen kiest moet ik ervoor waarschuwen dat ik veel sneller ren dan een normale vampier.' `Teleporteren, alsjeblieft.' zei ik met een zachte stem. Ik was niet bang voor deze vampier die me naar haar huis bracht dat whoknowswhere was. `Oké, doe je ogen dicht.' Gaf ze tot opdracht. Ik sloot mijn ogen en toen werd ik omringd met warmte.

´Is zij het?' hoorde een mannelijke stem vragen. 'Ja', zei het meisje. „Oh en Bella, je kunt je ogen nu weer open doen.' Ik opende mijn ogen en zag dat ik op een bank zat en dat het meisje dat me in het bos vond naast me zat. Een jongen en een meisje zaten op een andere bank en bekeken me nieuwsgierig. `Oké, ik denk dat het tijd is om ons voor te stellen.', zei het meisje naast me.

Marieke POV

Ik rende door het bos. Ik moest haar vinden. Vandaag was de dag, mijn tekeningen zeiden het. En mijn tekeningen liegen nooit. Goed, soms, maar dan heb ik maar één of twee tekeningen over een onderwerp. Over Bella had ik twintig tekeningen gemaakt! De geur werd sterker, dit moest haar zijn, ik kon haar ruiken. Hm, ik zou moeten vertragen. Ik liep met een menselijk tempo naar haar toe. 'Bella?' vroeg ik. Het enige antwoord dat ik kreeg was dat ze naar me keek. Toen voelde ik een reusachtige golf van pijn. Wow, ze was ernstig beschadigd. Zij was nog erger dan ik nadat ik Andrell verloor en geloof me, ik was echt een puinhoop.

`Bella? Wij moeten praten.' `Waarom vermoord je me niet gewoon, het doet er toch niet toe.' zei ze met een dode stem. Wow, ze was echt een wrak. Ik tilde haar op. `Omdat ik niet van mensenbloed houd en dit erg belangrijk is.', zei ik. Zij zou me waarschijnlijk niet geloven maar het is allemaal waar. Ik ging in een zachtere stem verder. ' Bella, hoe wilt je naar mijn huis gaan? Teleporteren of rennen? Als je rennen kiest moet ik ervoor waarschuwen dat ik veel sneller ren dan een normale vampier.' `Teleporteren, alsjeblieft.' zei ze met een zachte stem. Dat kon ik verwachten. Ik concentreerde me en we waren er, op een bank in mijn- ons huis. `Is zij het?' vroeg mijn broer. „Oh en Bella, je kunt je ogen nu weer open doen.' Zij opende haar ogen en keek recht in de nieuwsgierige ogen van mijn broer en dochter. `Oké, ik denkdat het tijd is om ons voor te stellen.',

**Zo wat denken jullie ervan?? Ik kan nu snel updaten, want de eerste 5 hoofdstukken hoef ik alleen te vertalen, daarna hangt het van school en inspiratie af, vrees ik. **

**Review of laat een reactie achter op hyves!**

**Marieke  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Geschiedenis

**A/N: Heey iedereen, ik hoop dat jullie blij zijn dat ik snel update. Wen er maar niet aan, school gaat weer beginnen.**

**Veel meer heb ik niet te melden, dus snel verder. **

_Eerder: __`Oké, ik denk dat het tijd is om ons voor te stellen.'_

BPOV

De woonkamer was groot en wit, met een soort donkerrood tapijt, een witte bank waar ik op zat en een rode bank die bij het tapijt paste waarop de jongen en het meisje zaten. Er waren een paar schilderijen van een woestijn de drie vreemde vampiers.

`Zo Bella, ik denk dat je al weet wat we zijn.' Zei de jongen zei met een grijns. Hij was lang, lichtjes gespierd en had donker blond haar, was het bijna bruin. Hij had de zelfde regenboogogen. Ik knikte zwakjes. `Ik ben Dennis.' Hij zei met een andere grijns. Het meisje naast me zei: ' Ik ben Marieke.' `En ik ben Christine.' zei het meisje die tot nu stil was geweest. Zij had lang, glanzend zwart haar en donkere, groene ogen. Zij was bleek, maar niet zo bleek zoals vampier. Zij leek… een beetje op mij.

`Oké, maar hoe… jullie ogen… en jullie huid…'' wij zullen het je vertellen, maar ik vertel eerst de banden tussen ons.' `Dennis is mijn jongere broer en Christine is mijn dochter.' Hu, dochter, dat was onmogelijk. Dennis grinnikte om mijn gezicht. `Maak je niet ongerust, mijn zus zal het verhaal van ons alle 3 van ons vertellen omdat ze allemaal zijn verbonden met elkaar. '' Eigenlijk, zal ik niet vertellen, ik zal het je laten zien.' onderbrak Marieke. Zij had een geconcentreerde uitdrukking op haar gezicht en toen hoorde ik haar stem in mijn hoofd. _Bella, kun je me horen?_ `Ja' ze lachten. `Je kunt het antwoord nu gewoon denken, wij kunnen het horen.' Zei Christine. `Bent je klaar? Goed. Voordat we beginnen, moet ik zeggen dat mijn menselijk geheugen net zo goed is als mijn vampiergeheugen. Het zal in het verhaal worden verklaard. Als je niet begrijpt, vraag het daarna. Oké, drie… twee….één'

_Het was 1000 jaar voor Christus. Ik leefde in Egypte. Het was al donker en ik was bijna klaar met het halen van water en was op mijn weg naar huis. _De beelden vlogen door mijn hoofd, een donkere woestijn en wat huizen op de achtergrond. _Ik wilde snel naar huis gaan, omdat 5 dode vrouwen waren gevonden. Ze waren allemaal nog buiten toen het donker was. Toen ik bijna thuis was, verscheen er een man uit het niets. _De man die ik in mijn hoofd zag was mooi, met zwart haar en natuurlijk een bleke huid en rode ogen._ Ik zal je niet laten zien wat er daarna gebeurde, ze zijn te erg. Ik ben verkracht en hij liet me gewoon liggen. Ik denk dat hij gedacht moest hebben dat ik snel zou sterven en dat hij geen dorst had. Het volgende ogenblik was Dennis naast me. Hij zei dat hij de man had gezien en dat ik door vampier was verkracht en dat wij niet naar het dorp konden teruggaan. Hij had wat voedsel meegenomen. De maanden daarna bleven wij in de woestijn. Na ongeveer drie weken kwam ik erachter dat ik zwanger was. Na 4 maanden was Christine geboren. Zij beet me en Dennis. Zo werden wij vampiers. Maar wij zijn niet normaal. Wij houden niet van de geur van mensen en wij zijn erg sterk. Wij leerden hoe te vechten, we moesten Christine beschermen. Sommige mensen dachten zij een onsterfelijk kind was. _Ik zag vage beelden van gevechten. _Na 1000 jaar vonden Dennis en I allebei onze partners. Andrell en Ena_. Ik zag een beeld met zeer gelukkige Dennis en Ena en een zeer gelukkige Marieke en Andrell._ Maar het noodlot sloeg toe. Wij hadden een groot gevecht met een stel vampiers en we konden niet hen beschermen. Zij zijn vermoord. _Nu zag ik de woonkamer en verdrietige Dennis en Marieke. Ik gaf ze beiden een knuffel. Zij glimlachten naar me. _Wij waren allemaal gedeprimeerd. Dennis en I omdat wij onze partners hadden verloren en Christine omdat zij sommige zeer belangrijke familieleden had verloren. Zij had een oom en een tante verloren die haar zeer dierbaar waren. Wij leefden zo voor een paar eeuwen. Toen ontdekte wij het talent dat ons ook naar jou bracht. Zo besloten wij voor deze mensen te zorgen, maar ze stierven allemaal, wij konden er niets aan doen. We zijn de hele wereld rondgereisd en zijn naar vele middelbare scholen en universiteiten geweest en dat was globaal ons leven voordat wij jou ontmoetten. _Ik opende mijn ogen en ik zag opnieuw de woonkamer. De beelden van hun leven dat Marieke me toonde waren gegaan.

`Nog vragen? ' Dennis vroeg. `Ja, eigenlijk. Wat zijn jullie gaven en waarom vertellen jullie dit? En… ' `Mijn en jouw verhaal Bella, hebben één ding gemeen, en dat is waarom wij je hier brachten. Al denk ik dat het voor jou een betere herinnering is dan de mijne.' Zij zei bitter. Ik begon te denken. Het was niets van haar vampierleven. Ja, kon zij het verlies van de Cull-hen bedoelen, maar dat was niet aangenamer dan Marieke die haar haar partner verliest. Het moet iets zijn van begin van het verhaal. Leven in Egypte? Nee. Het halen van water. Nee. De man met het donkere haar… ineens snapte ik het. Maar dat was onmogelijk. Maar ik moest het weten. `Ben ik… Ben ik zwanger …?'

_Flashback_

_Het was de nacht van mijn achttiende verjaardag. `Edward, het is mijn verjaardag. Kun je me alstublieft opnieuw kussen?' Ik voelde zijn koude harde lippen tegen de mijne, ik kuste terug, onze kus vol met passie. Toen ik de kus verbrak om te ademen, zag ik dat zijn ogen vol met lust waren._

_`Edward? ' `Ja, mijn lief' ` ik weet niet hoe ik dit moet zeggen, maar… Ik weet dat je me wilt zoals ik jou wil. Kunnen wij het proberen, alstublieft?' Het volgende ogenblik voelde ik zijn lichaam tegen het mijne en zijn armen om me heen…._

_Eind van Flashback_

Maar ik veronderstel dat het hem liet inzien dat ik niet goed genoeg was. Want hier was ik dan, gebroken, verlaten en… zwanger. Ik keek Marieke aan.

`Ja Bella, je bent zwanger. Dat is waarom wij je hier brachten. Het is geen normale zwangerschap, deze is niet ongevaarlijk. Maar maak je niet ongerust. Wij zullen goed voor je zorgen.'

Plotseling voelde ik twee armen om me heen, niet zo koud als ik had verwacht. Het was Christine. `Maak je niet ongerust Bella. Alles komt in orde, mijn moeder en Oom Dennis zijn de beste.' Zij zei dit met een glimlach.

`Dat is juist. Ik ben superman! Niets of niemand kan me tegenhouden. Kijk uit iedereen. Hieeeeee -hieeeeee-ya-huh?' Dennis sprong op de bank terwijl hij sprak en wilde van de bank afspringen met een soort karatebeweging, maar op het moment dat hij sprong, werd hij opgetild in de lucht. `Dat is niet eerlijk! ' Hij pruilde als een driejarig kind naar iemand achter me. Ik draaide en zag Marieke. `Wat? Hij ging aan gehele woonkamer vernielen. Zij concentreerde zich niet meer op Dennis en hij viel op de grond met een grote klap. `Au 'pruilde hij opnieuw en toen zei hij: `Hij, dat deed helemaal geen pijn!' Christine giechelde en Marieke schudde haar hoofd. `Ik kan niet geloven dat jij mijn broer bent. Je gedraagt je af en toe zo idioot.'

` Heb je nog vragen Bella?' vroeg Christine, nog met een glimlach op haar gezicht.

**Review! Wat vinden jullie van Dennis??? Raar, grappig, gestoord???**

**Laat het me weten, ideeën zijn ook altijd welkom.**

**Marieke**


	3. Chapter 3 Namen

**AN: Allereerst 2 dingen. 1) Happy Halloween iedereen! en 2) Hartstikke bedankt voor alle reviews en reacties die ik krijg. Nog 2 hoofdstukken vertalen en dan zat ik weer op 1 lijn met mijn 2 verhalen. Ik heb een beetje een writers-block dus ideeën zijn welkom! Mochten er nog vragen zijn. Aarzel niet en review, reageer op hyves of stuur me een PM.**

**Veel plezier met dit hoofdstuk en I don't own Twilight. (Maar Marieke, Dennis en Christine wel! Take that Stephanie!)**

Hoofdstuk 3 Namen

_Eerder: '__ Heb je nog vragen Bella?' vroeg Christine, nog met een glimlach op haar gezicht._

BPOV

De volgende maanden gingen in een flits voorbij. Na een week kon je al zien dat ik zwanger was en na een maand moest ik bloed drinken. Gelukkig is er altijd bloed in de koelkast omdat Christine elke dag een klein beetje bloed nodig heeft en niet elke dag wil jagen. Zij gaat samen met Dennis en Marieke één keer in zes maanden. Ik vond het goed dat ze mijn verleden zagen. Dennis en Marieke hebben de gift om het verleden van iemand te zien door diegene in de ogen te kijken, maar ze blokkeren het de meeste tijd. Daarna kwamen Dennis en Marieke naast me zitten en legden allebei een hand op de plaats waar mijn hart was. De pijn in mijn hart werd minder. Ze kunnen ook pijn weg nemen. Ik weet nog lang niet wat ze allemaal kunnen doen. Ze hebben zoveel giften. Omdat hun eigenlijke gave de gave is andere giften te kopiëren en ze al heel veel vampiers ontmoet hebben (de meesten van hen in gevechten) hebben ze heel veel giften en het waarschijnlijk dat ik ze weer van hen zal kopiëren. Ik ben nu bijna 4 maanden zwanger en we verwachten de baby snel. Mijn kleine meisje. Een maand geleden vroeg Christine of ik wilde weten of het een meisje of een jongen was zodat kon ik met een naam op de proppen komen. Dat is belangrijk omdat ik na de geboorte meteen door mijn baby gebeten zal worden en ik het dan geen naam kan geven. Gisteren wist ik eindelijk de perfecte naam voor mijn kleine meisje.

_Flashback _

_`Ik heb het!' Schreeuwde ik. `Je hebt wat?' vroegen een verwarde Christine, Dennis en Marieke. 'De namen. Maar ik ben een teleurgesteld, ik dacht dat jullie dat wel konden zien,' plaagde ik Marieke en Dennis. Ze konden niet me zien tijdens mijn zwangerschap. Na de geboorte zou het geen probleem zijn, ze konden Christine immers ook zien. `We kunnen het niet zien, en dat weet jet. ' Dennis was geïrriteerd dat hij mijn toekomst niet kon zien. `. Haar naam is Renesmee Allie Denistine Maria Carlie Jasmet Anthony Cullen Swan.' Zij keken me verward aan. `Renesmee is Esme en Renee samen, Allie is Alice en Rosalie samen, Denistine is Dennis en Christine samen, Maria is van mijn middelste naam Marie en het is ook vanwege Marieke, Carlie is Carlisle en Charlie samen, Jasmet is Jasper en Emmet samen, Anthony is zijn middelste naam, Cullen is zijn achternaam en Swan is mijn achternaam.' Nadat ik dit gezegd had voelde ik pijn, maar Dennis en Marieke namen het voordat het te erg werd. Ze keken zeer gelukkig en emotioneel dat ik mijn meisje naar hen noemde. `Oh dank je wel Bella! Ik houd van je en ik beloof ik zal zijn een goede zus voor Renesmee zal zijn. Als je dat wilt natuurlijk.' Christine sprak met tranen in haar ogen. `Natuurlijk, jullie doen zo veel voor me, dit is het minste wat ik kan doen. En ja, je kunt haar grote zus zijn. Ik zal haar moeder zijn en Marieke en Dennis kunnen jullie haar tante en oom zijn?' `Natuurlijk! Hartstikke bedankt, Bella.' , zeiden ze tegelijk._

_Eind van flashback_

Dat was gisteren, en ik ben er zeker van dat ze een perfecte familie voor Renesmee zullen zijn. Christine is heel aardig voor me, we zijn een soort zussen. Marieke is mijn beste vriendin en zus en moeder in één, ze is een combinatie van Esme en Alice. En Dennis, Dennis is gewoon geweldig. Hij is grappig als ik opgevrolijkt moet worden, serieus als ik een goed gesprek nodig heb en Marieke zegt dat hij in noodsituatiesituaties kalm is. Zo is hij eigenlijk een mengeling van Emmet, Jasper en Carlisle, maar dan met een draai. Ik kon hun namen alleen denken en dat was omdat Marieke en Dennis de pijn op een niveau hielden waarmee ik kon leven. Meer konden ze niet nemen anders gingen ze er zelf aan onderdoor.

Toen voelde ik een enorme pijn in mijn buik. Ik gilde. `Snel, ze moet naar haar kamer. De baby komt!' Schreeuwde Marieke. Twee koude armen raapten me op en ik was in mijn kamer. Dennis legde me op mijn bed. Hij had een mes in zijn handen. `Het spijt me Bella, maar er is geen andere manier.' Ik knikte en hij sneed mijn buikopen met het mes. Het enige dat ik zag was een mooi meisje met krullend bronskleurig haar voordat het meisje me in mijn hals beet en de verandering begon.

**Dus wat vonden jullie ervan. Het is niet echt een boeiend hoofdstuk, maar ik moest door dit deel heen. **

**Ideeën? Laat ze weten. ze zijn van harte welkom!**

**Review**

**XX Marieke**


	4. Chapter 4 Een nieuw leven

**Heey iedereen! Allemaal bedankt voor de reacties en reviews,jullie houden me gemotiveerd! Voor mensen die nog meer nederlandse twifanficts willen lezen .nl/ Er is ook een bericht voor dit verhaal waar reacties kunnen worden geplaatst. Sorry dat dit weer een kort hoofdstuk is maar misschien zet ik hoofdstuk 5 er vanavond ook op en die is lang!**

**Let's go on with the story and I don't own Twilight!**

Hoofdstuk 4 Een nieuw leven

_Eerder: __Het enige dat ik zag was een mooi meisje met krullend bronskleurig haar voordat het meisje me in mijn hals beet en de verandering begon._

RPOV

Ik bekeek de drie mensen die Marieke, Dennis en Christine moeten zijn. Naast me begon mijn mamma te gillen. Heb ik het juiste gedaan? `Je hebt het juiste gedaan Renesmee.' Zei het meisje met het blonde haar. Van haar stem besloot ik dat het Marieke was. Zij tilde me op en zei: `Je bent zo schattig. Laten we je wat kleren aantrekken. Je gaat mijn favoriete nichtje worden!' `Ze is je enige nichtje' merkte Christine droogjes op. `Dat bedoel ik.' Marieke zei dit met een reusachtige grijns. `Kom op . We gaan hier weg en trekken je een van die schattige jurkjes aan die we voor je hebben gekocht.'

BPOV

Ik had nooit gedacht dat de verandering zo pijnlijk was. Maar volgens mij is dit geen normale verandering. Het werd beschreven alsof je hele lichaam in brand stond. Dat was eerst ook zo. Nu is het alsof er ijs door mijn aderen stroomt. Het enige dat me ervan weerhoudt Dennis en Marieke om de dood te smeken is mijn dochter. Ze is zo mooi. Zie heeft de krullen van Charlie, zijn haar en neus en mijn gezicht. Alhoewel ik haar maar een paar seconden zag kan ik me haar duidelijk herinneren. Ik denk dat het door de verandering komt.

RPOV

Nadat Marieke me had aangekleed, gingen we naar beneden. Christine overhandigde Marieke een fles met bloed. `Alstjeblieft.' En zij deed hem in mijn mond. Het was heerlijk. Iedereen was stil terwijl ik dronk, zelfs mijn moeder. Toen ik klaar was zei Dennis: ' Ik denk dat je wel wat vragen voor ons hebt. hebt. Wij zullen er zoveel mogelijk proberen te beantwoorden.' Maar hoe? Ik kon niet praten. Nog niet. Mijn ongerustheid en verwarring moest op mijn gezicht aanwezig zijn geweest. Want mijn zus Christine zei: `Maak je niet ongerust. Je oom en tante kunnen gedachten lezen, je moeder zal dat waarschijnlijk ook kunnen. Gelukkig voor ons kunnen ze ook gedachten blokkeren.' Toen knipoogde ze. Ik lachte. Ik begon met een gemakkelijke, maar belangrijke vraag. _Wat is mijn naam?_ Dennis antwoordde: `Je naam is Renesmee Allie Denistine Maria Carlie Jasmet Anthony Cullen Swan.

**Wel een beetje kort en met een raar einde,maar het kon niet anders. Ideeen? Laat ze horen en review!**

** X Marieke**


	5. Chapter 5 Een ander nieuw leven

**Heey belooft op dezelfde avond hoofdstuk 5. Ik moet nu weer echt gaan schrijven maar moeten de weerwolven erin of niet?En moeten er een paa rimprinten? Laat het horen!**

**Have fun and I don't own Twilight!**

Hoofdstuk 5 Een ander Nieuw Leven

RPOV

Het is 8 dagen sinds mijn geboorte en ik mijn mama beet. Zij gilt soms, maar het grootste deel van de tijd is ze stil. Is ze wel in orde? `Maak je niet ongerust Nes, het gaat goed met Bella. Ik heb het gevoel dat ze snel wakker wordt.' Ik zuchtte. Dennis zei dat bijna elke dag. Maar ik hield van mijn bijnaam. Na een halve dag besloot Dennis dat Renesmee te lang was, dus verkortte hij het. Ik wist al bijna alles over vampiers en had mijn gave ontdekt. Ik kon mijn gedachten aan andere mensen tonen door hen aan te raken. Ik was van alles behalve mijn andere familie op de hoogte. Ik heb mijn moeder er soms over horen praten, maar toen ik Dennis, Marieke en Christine ernaar vroeg, zeiden ze dat het niet hun taak was om te vertellen.

MPOV

Ik was in Bella's kamer en keek naar haar. Renesmee was ongerust over Bella. Ik kon het niet helpen maar ik maakte me ook ongerust. Een normale verandering duurt ongeveer 3 dagen. Dennis' en de mijne duurde 5 dagen, maar Bella's duurde nu al 8 dagen. Ik zou haar gedachten kunnen lezen om te kijken of het goed met haar ging, maar haar schild blokkeerde me. Seriously, that shield is going to be the strongest in vampire history. **(sorry, dat moest in het Engels anders klopt de rest van dit hoofdstuk niet meer)** Grappig, dat rijmt. Ik hoorde Dennis vanuit de woonkamer schreeuwen: ' Je hebt gelijk zussie! Het rijmt en dat betekent wij er een lied van kunnen maken!' Oh nee! Geen liedjes! Gelukkig voor mij, besloot het hart van Bella ermee op te houden, wat betekent dat ze nu een vampier is. God zij dank, dacht ik, en niet alleen omdat ik nu niet een of ander stom lied hoef aan te horen.

DPOV

Ik probeerde om Renesmee zich minder ongerust over Bella te maken. Het werkte niet zo goed, omdat ik zelf ook ongerust was. Door de onze verbinding tussen onze gedachten kon ik horen dat Marieke dezelfde dingen dacht. Plotseling hoorde ik iets grappigs. _Seriously, that shield is going to be the strongest in vampire history__. _Ze had helemaal gelijk. Dat schild was sterk, en het rijmde en het was grappig. Dus wat doe je dan? Je maakt een liedje! Opgewekt schreeuwde ik: ' Je hebt gelijk zussie! Het rijmt en dat betekent wij er een lied van kunnen maken!' Ik kon vertellen dat ze er niet erg enthousiast over was. Renesmee keek me nieuwsgierig aan en ik kon praktischChristine die in de keuken was haar ogen horen rollen. Het volgende ogenblik, gebeurde er iets vreemds. Het hart van Bella was gestopt. Ik hoorde Marieke opgelucht en ik moest Renesmee tegenhouden voordat ze naar boven kon gaan. `Je kunt nu niet naar boven gaan Renesmee. Wij weten niet of het veilig is. Wij moeten het je moeder zo makkelijk mogelijk maken. Een newborn zijn is niet makkelijk.' Goed behalve voor ons, maar wij weten niet of Bella hetzelfde is. Het vreemde is dat ik nog steeds haar gedachten niet kan lezen.

CPOV

Eindelijk is Bella wakker geworden. Het was ook wel tijd. Ik miste haar. Zij was als een tweede zus die ik nooit had gehad. Iedereen was zich ongerust over haar de laatste drie dagen. Ik moest mijn gave gebruiken om Renesmee te laten slapen. En dat was niet normaal. Goed, is het tijd om naar de woonkamer te gaan zodat kunnen wij onze familie compleet kunnen maken.

BPOV

De laatste dagen waren vreselijk. Eerst was er brand, toen ijs, toen voelde ik niets wat eigenlijk best comfortabel was en nu was ik terug naar het branden. Ik brandde voor een hele tijd. Plotseling stopte mijn hart. Ik hoorde zoveel. Ik hoorde 5 ademhalingen, 2 hartslagen, vogels en voetstappen. Iemand ging naar de woonkamer. Ik besloot mijn ogen te openen. `Welkom in je nieuwe leven, Bella.' Marieke zat naast me en toen realiseerde ik dat ik een vampier was.

Daarna herinnerde ik me mijn dochter. `Kan ik haar zien?' vroeg ik Marieke, onzeker of het veilig was. Ik was geschokt door mijn stem, hij was prachtig. `Renesmee? ' Ik knikte. Toen hoorde ik iets verbrijzelen. `Hoorde je dat Bella? Dat was mijn hart dat je verpletterde omdat je je dochter meer wilt zien dan mij.' Dennis sprak op een normaal niveau, en ik kon hem duidelijk horen. `Idioot. Het is normaal dat ze haar dochter meer wil zien dan jou.'Terwijl Christine sprak, kon ik haar Dennis horen slaan. `Maar om terug te gaan naar de vraag. Heb je dorst?' Marieke bekeek me met een hoopvolle glimlach, maar ik wist niet of ze hoopte dat ik dorstig was of juist niet.

`Nee, eigenlijk niet,' antwoordde ik eerlijk. Dit verraste me. Zij zeiden altijd dat newborns altijd dorstig waren en bijna geen controle hadden. ' Ik hoorde Dennis en Marieke schreeuwen. `Zij is net als ons!' `En dat betekent? ' vroeg ik. `Het betekent dat je ook een Elite bent. Zo heb je zeer goede zelfcontrole, kan je gaven van andere vampiers kopiëren en heb je nog een extra sterke gave wat bij jou je schild is. Maar ik weet niet of het alleen voor je geest is of ook fysiek. Ga beneden, iedereen wil je zien. Oh! Totaal vergeten. Je moet natuurlijk eerst jezelf zien! Je bent de mooiste vampier die ik ooit heb gezien, dat zweer ik. ' Marieke zei dit heel snel. Toen bedekte ze mijn ogentilde me op, liep naar haar kamer, zette me voor haar spiegel en haalde haar handen weg. 'En wat vind je ervan?' Ik staarde naar de vrouw in de spiegel, dat kon mij niet zijn. Zij was absoluut adembenemend. Zij was lang, had lang haar dat aan het eind van haar rug ophield. Haar haar was bruin, maar had highlights. Haar gezicht was perfect. En haar ogen! Zij waren de zelfde regenboog zoals Marieke en Dennis. `Dit….Dit… Dit kan mij niet zijn.' Het kon niet. `Marieke grinnikte. `Wen er maar snel aan, want je ziet er voor de rest van altijd zo uit. En nu gaan we eindelijk naar beneden. De anderen kunnen niet wachten om de nieuwe jou te zien.' `Ja, laten we gaan. Ik wil mijn mooie dochter zien.'

**Lekker lang he? Review?**

**XXX Marieke**


	6. Chapter 6 De Familie opnieuw ontmoeten

**AN: Eindelijk weer een update. Ik was heel druk bezig met school en schoolexames. Volgende week zondag ga ik op vakantie, dus ik wil daarvoor het nieuwe hoofdstuk erop hebben gezet. Ik wil iedereen die heeft gereviewd en me heeft toegevoegd aan zijn favorieten of alerts hartstikke bedanken!  
**

**I Don't own Twilight!**

**Hoofdstuk 6 De Familie opnieuw ontmoeten**

_Eerder:En nu gaan we eindelijk naar beneden. De anderen kunnen niet wachten om de nieuwe jou te zien.' `Ja, laten we gaan. Ik wil mijn mooie dochter zien.'_

BPOV

Toen ik naar beneden liep was ik zenuwachtig. Wat als ik dorstig werd en Christine of Renesmee aanviel. Ik zou mezelf nooit vergeven. Ik was zo zenuwachtig dat ik eerst niet opmerkte dat ik niet eens struikelde over iets. Marieke scheen mijn zenuwen op te merken. `Ontspan Bella. Alles zal in orde zijn. Je denkt toch niet dat ik je dicht bij mijn of jouw dochter zou laten als het niet veilig was? '`Nee, maar je bent er zo van overtuigd dat ik niet iemand aan ga vallen alleen omdat ik zei ik niet dorstig was. Maar ik kon gelogen hebben om Renesmee te zien. ' Marieke zuchtte. `Bella, je hoorde Dennis en me roepen dat je als ons bent, dus heb je een fantastische zelfcontrole. En wij kunnen je nu weer zien, en je gaat Christine of Renesmee niet aanvallen. Dus schiet op. 'Goed, het is nu of nooit. Ik opende de deur naar de woonkamer. Onmiddellijk werd ik aangevallen door drie mensen. Dennis bereikte me het eerst met de supervampiersnelheid die alleen Elites hadden. Ik kon hem nu zien. Hij omhelsde me. `Eindelijk, het duurde lang genoeg. Ik ben blij dat ik je nu een grote omhelzing kan geven zonder een schild om je te plaatsen of je te vermoorden.' Ik lachte. `Het is ook goed om jou te zien, grote broer.' Daarna kwam Christine. `Ik ben blij dat je wakker bent Bella, ik miste je. Iedereen was ongerust. Ik moest mijn gave gebruiken om je dochter te laten slapen.'`Bedankt Christine. We gaan binnenkort wat leuks doen.' Eindelijk kon ik eens goed naar mijn dochter kijken. Ze lijkt nu al een paar maanden oud. `Mama! 'Ik tilde haar op. `Hallo liefje. Hoe gaat het? 'Marieke, Dennis en Christine keken geschokt. `Wat? Is er iets verkeerd? 'Ik was onmiddellijk ongerust. `Natuurlijk!' Christine sloeg zichzelf tegen haar voorhoofd. `Waarom begreep ik dat niet. Ze wilde haar eerste woorden tegen haar moeder zeggen, daarom duurde het zo lang. '`Je kon al praten? 'Vroeg ik Renesmee. Zij knikte en legde haar hand op mijn gezicht.

Wat daarna gebeurde schokte me. Ik zag alles wat er gebeurd was en welke gedachten Renesmee had vanaf haar geboorte tot nu. `Wow. Is dit je gave liefje? 'Renesmee knikte. `Je reageerde beter dan ik. Ik flipte helemaal toen Nessie het voor het eerst aan mij liet zien.' Merkte Dennis op. `Nessie? ' Hij haalde zijn schouders op. `Renesmee was te lang, dus ik heb het ingekort.' Hij grijnsde `Ik zou er maar aan wennen, want ik ga het niet veranderen.' `Jij je zin. Maar ik ben er niet gelukkig mee '`Dat verwachtte ik ook niet. '`Goed als jullie de broer-zus strijd nu kunnen staken, stel voor ik dat we op een familiejacht gaan. Dat is nu het belangrijkst. Daarna kunnen we zien of Bella echt een Elite is, haar trainen en bespreken waar we naartoe gaan verhuizen want we kunnen niet voor altijd in Forks wonen, weet je.'Ik wist dat we niet voor altijd in Forks konden leven maar de gedachte aan weggaan maakte me verdrietig. `Bella, ik weet dat je het niet leuk vindt om te verhuizen, maar we zullen wel moeten. Niet onmiddellijk, we kunnen een paar maanden in Forks blijven tot je perfecte controle hebt.' `Hoe weten jullie altijd wat ik voel? Is dat ook een gave?' `Niet precies. Wij kunnen de aura van mensen zien. De kleuren geven weg wat ze voelen, maar we kunnen ze niet veranderen. Wij kunnen alleen pijn wegnemen, maar dat is weer een andere gave.' Verklaarde Dennis. `Kunnen wij nu gaan jagen? Ik heb vandaag nog geen bloed gehad.' Christine was vaak een beetje ongeduldig over de jacht. Ik was niet verrast, Marieke had me al gewaarschuwd.

Wij waren in het bos en Dennis legde me uit hoe ik moest jagen en Christine deed hetzelfde aan Renesmee. Marieke controleerde of er geen mensen in de buurt waren, voor de zekerheid. `Dus begrijp je het? Ren, ruik iets lekkers, ga daar naartoe, vertrouw op je instinct en drink het bloed.' `En wat als dat„iets lekkers" een mens is?' Ik was hartstikke zenuwachtig. Wat als ik een mens aanviel? `Bella, voor de laatste keer. De mensen zullen niet lekker ruiken. Als ze dat wel deden, was je een normale vampier en dat ben je niet. Je bent een Elite.' `Maar…. ' `Geen gemaar, en als het je gerust stelt: Ik heb heel wat gaven, ben sterkt en ik weet hoe ik moet vechten. Zo zou je niet eens de kans krijgen om een mens aan te vallen omdat ik je al tegenhield.' Ik knikte. Ik moest het gewoon doen, en bovendien begon mijn keel te branden. `Christine? Ben je ook klaar? Het gebied is veilig ' Ik haalde diep adem. Dit was het. Met een schok realiseerde ik dat ook Renesmee ging jagen. Ik was onmiddellijk ongerust. Wat als er iets gebeurde? `Bella waar maak je je zorgen over?' `Renesmee. ' `Bella, alles komt goed,' stelde Christine me gerust, `ik was alleen op mijn eerste jacht en het ging perfect. Renesmee heeft nu ook nog haar grote zus!' Zij grijnsde toen zij het laatste deel zei. 'Ik zal met jou gaan, Bella.' zei Dennis. `En Marieke? '`Ze zal ons en het gebied in de gaten houden omdat ze snel jaagt. Zij zal ook de flessen voor Christine en Nessie opnieuw vullen. Herinner je je nog hoe je moet jagen? Laten we gaan dan.' Wij begonnen te rennen. Niet op volle snelheid, een normale vampier kon ons bijhouden. `Oké Bella, ruik en luister.' Ik deed wat me werd gezegd en rook één geur die beter was dan de andere. Ik begon onmiddellijk in die richting te rennen. Het was een grote beer en ik viel hem aan onmiddellijk en dronk het bloed. Het smaakte heerlijk. Toen ik opstond zag ik dat Dennis me bekeek. Mijn shirt had maar een paar bloedvlekken. `Wow Bella, ik moet zeggen dat je geweldig bent met jagen en ook geen slordige eter bent. Er jou niet veel te leren.' Daarna joegen wij wat meer. Dennis stelde me voor met een schoon shirt en ik zag er weer netjes uit. `Ik wou dat ik die gave ook had.' `Maak je geen zorgen, je zult hem snel hebben.' Wij ontmoette Christine, Marieke en Renesmee weer en ik was blij dat Renesmee veilig was. Marieke was zeer tevreden over hoe mijn jacht was gegaan en zei dat we misschien al na één of twee weken naar een klein stadje konden gaan.

Wij besloten de lange weg naar huis te nemen aangezien ik ren geweldig vond. Wij waren dicht bij La Push toen het gebeurde.

**Dus wat denken jullie? Review!  
**

**Volg me ook op twitter:  
**

**/MariekeBboer**

**Marieke**


End file.
